User talk:Likukfuw
AA xp Hello I notice you have been amending many NPC details in Brokenskull Bay. Including AA xp details. I believe you are wrong. Check your in-game AA slider. AA xp will not show, nor will you gain any AA xp if your slider is set to 0. You need to check that before making any more changes ... Thanks Maladryn (talk) 22:43, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Hi Maladryn thank you for ur feedback. UR right it has changed and i do not know why...it is now 0/100 at the moment. I have a free-to-play-account and it should be 50/50...F... cu Likukfuw 2020-01-06_01-49 (UTC) Hello again Yes, I'm ftp too, but that is not the reason for the slider reset. It is because the level cap has been raised to 120, but I'm not exactly sure why this affects the AA slider. Maybe ask Chillispike, he has all the answers ... usually :) I'm afraid you might have to amend all those AA xp's you removed ... Chus Maladryn (talk) 14:54, January 6, 2020 (UTC) Hi, I know why slider is at 100/0 (already added that information on the aa-page): Reached 350 AA. Client wrotes that everytime i get xp...happened while i was in that zone... By the way: Do u know how to make shields/second unvisible? cu Likukfuw 2020-01-06_01-49 (UTC) *Sorry, no idea ... try Wiki LOL Maladryn (talk) 15:54, January 6, 2020 (UTC) :let's see .. about the slider :When you level up you set the AA slider to 0% AA XP Convert :Once you reached the max level it changes to 100% AA XP convert automatically, because the only XP you "could" get is AA XP :But you have reached the max level, it doesn't check if you "could" gain more AA XP. So even when you have 350 AA it set's the slider to 100% AA Xp convert. :Once the next expansions starts it doesn't ask you if you wanna gain more AA Xp or Adventure Xp it just leaves the setting at 100% AA XP convert. :A game mechanic that never got changed, because it's only a problem every 2 Expansions :About the Shields/secondary .. there is a option in the char window where you can select what you wanna show on your back. :-- 15:09, January 7, 2020 (UTC) :Ahhhhhh ... I read shields/second as shields per second! Which is why I couldn't figure out what that was!! LOL Maladryn (talk) 16:57, January 7, 2020 (UTC) Hi Chillispike, hi Maladryn, Oh...sorry for that misslead (shields per seconds). And thx for the "option in the char window" hint. Unfortunately there is no option for "nothing" (but reams of backpak-variations) and if I select cloak and disable cloak-rendering (EQ2-Options-Display-Charactera and Animation) then the shield is shown again....grr. Or the secondary-/rang-item is show... And find a soultion for my: Rendering cloak and using a simple cloak :) For me the game has automatically changed from "50% Adventure / 50% AA Xp convert" to "100% Adventure / 0% AA Xp convert" (including the slide). Everytime I earn XP now it wrotes "Your alternative advancement slider has been automatically set to zero because you have the maximum number of alternate advancement points and you are not at maximum adventure level." Looking forward reaching max adventure level... : ) cu Likukfuw 2020-01-07_18-46 (UTC) Rune-Issue Hi Chillispike, hi Maladryn, i get this page not working:Rune: Awakened Enlightenment It is a rune and i didn't find a similare page to copy it. Have u a suggesten for me? cu Likukfuw 2020-01-12_22-54 (UTC) :Use my homepage to find preparsed wiki articles, or if there are multi versions of the item. :I changed Rune: Awakened Enlightenment to a disambig article, because the 3 Versions of it where allready on the wiki. :-- 22:30, January 12, 2020 (UTC) ::Btw is only used for template calls .. you "linked" to me with which made my whole user page shown on your talk page hehe... but you noticed anyway :) ::There is no "need" to link to user page anyway. Normaly i catch conversations like that by the recent changes. If i should miss that my attention is needed, drop a note with a link to the conversation on my talk page and i response that way. ::Or you just drop the note either on my talkpage or on Talk:Admins ::-- 22:47, January 12, 2020 (UTC) :::Thx also for that update/support. I am still learning how "to act" correct. Also thx for ur patience with me. cu Likukfuw 2020-01-12_22-54 (UTC)